


In My Head

by Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Venom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hentai-esque, Or gets fucked by an alien parasite, Oral Sex, Quite proud of their banter actually, Rey fucks an alien parasite, Rough Sex, Smut, Unexpected fluff?, straight up alien porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey's got a parasite—she'll have to get rid of it eventually...right?





	In My Head

* * *

_In my head, I see you all over me_  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_  
_In my head, you'll be screaming more_  
_In my head, it's going down_  
_In my head, it's going down_  
_In my head, yeah, in my head, oh yeah_

—Jason Derulo

* * *

“Finn, you know I love you, but I really need to get off the phone right now,” Rey said in a rush, flying down the sidewalk to her apartment as quickly as she was able. 

Finn’s voice came from the other line, sounding a bit worried. “You okay, Peanut? You’ve been acting pretty strange lately. Is something wrong?”

Finn had been her friend for a few years now, and every time he showed even the tiniest bit of concern, Rey was absolutely touched. After a hard life of being alone, it was nice to have someone else to look out for her. It was nice to know that he was there if she needed him, even if she couldn’t exactly tell him about this particular problem. 

This problem being the parasite she was carrying around.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just..._really _ hungry lately. Nothing to worry about,” she said, even as she picked up the pace. 

_“Hurry, Rey. Find us some food, because your liver is starting to look really_ _tasty _and juicy,_” _the voice in her head rasped. It was practically salivating at this point over the thought of her fucking liver.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m working on it,” she hissed to it, rolling her eyes. 

“Uh, Rey? Who ya talking to?” Finn asked, his voice morphing even more into concern.

She scrambled to quickly correct her slip up, knowing that he couldn’t possibly hear the voice inside her head. “Huh? Oh, just my stomach,” she squeaked out.

No one could know about Kylo. No one, not even her best friend. It could put Finn in danger if anyone else found out. She just couldn’t take that chance, even if she trusted him not to say anything.

“Are you—oh my god, are you _ pregnant?” _ Finn gasped, sounding shocked with a few traces of amusement.

As she raced down the sidewalk even faster, her feet thundering against the cement, she shook her head and said, “No, no, nothing like that! God, Finn, I would have told you if I was. No, this is...this is something else.”

“Well if it keeps up, see a doctor, yeah? I’m worried about you,” he replied.

“Will do, love you, bye!” 

She hit the button to end the call and stuffed the phone into her pocket. Almost there, almost there. 

_ “I don’t like him,” _ Kylo growled. _ “He’s entirely too concerned about us.” _

“Us? What do you mean us? You’re the one threatening to eat my liver,” she snarked back, ignoring the indignant noise he made. “What do you want to eat instead?”

_ “Cheetos,” _he rumbled back. 

She just shook her head. “Cheetos. Always with the fucking Cheetos. I'm so tired of eating those by now.”

_ “Cheetos!” _His reply was more insistent this time.

“Okay, okay, fine! We'll get some fucking Cheetos.”

Rey trudged into the nearest convenience store, making a beeline right for the chip aisle. She had never cared much for Cheetos, as name brand confections were for kids whose parents had money, or parents at all, for that matter, so it best not to want them. Her first taste of them had been good, but now that her new friend had acquired such a ravenous hunger for them, she found the very smell acrid.

"I wish you'd learn to crave something else," she huffed quietly as she grabbed two bags.

He was purring to himself now, content now that he knew for sure his demands would be met. 

_ "I can always go back to craving your liver again," _he replied in a tone that was somehow both cheeky and serious.

"You know, genius, if I get sick, I'm taking you down with me," she hissed, glaring at the empty air in absence of him.

She walked over to the freezer section and grabbed herself a few small cartons of Ben & Jerry's, determined to have something that she wanted for once. Once she felt satisfied with her selections, and absolutely zero shame at the clerk who raised an eyebrow at this very skinny girl loading up on snacks like a pothead, she paid and headed home. She thought briefly about Finn and his worries, and even, for the briefest of moments, what would happen if she did attempt to go to the doctor. Would they see Kylo? Would she end up in an institution? Laid out on a cold metal table and cut open and prodded at endlessly—

She shuddered at the thought. No one could ever know. Simple. She could live like this...forever. Maybe.

_ "Do you truly wish me gone?" _ He asked, his tone softer. _ "That I would leave you alone? I am not harming you, Rey. In fact, I help _ keep _ you from getting sick." _

"What? No. I was just thinking about what would happen if I did get sick in general. Not if I get sick of you," she said, ending on a teasing tone. "You said we're stuck together forever, right? It's you and I, ride or die, blah blah blah."

Safe inside the apartment, they could go back to interacting like normal...well, what passed as normal for them. It was rather awkward having someone in your head all day, rifling through your thoughts and emotions, and not being able to freely respond. But here at home they were free to be Rey and Kylo, freaks extraordinaire.

She stashed most of her ice cream in the freezer, holding onto just the cherry garcia. She needed something sweet in her life.

"Come get your gross snacks," she cooed to Kylo.

_ “I am not your damn dog,” _ he grumbled back, sounding very much like a petulant teenager. _ “Cherry is gross, by the way. Disgusting.” _

"Heaven help you come near even a more heavily-sugared version of something that is actually good for you," she scoffed. To make her point, she took a massive spoonful and licked it down, humming happily at the sweet taste.

Gathering himself together, he allowed his true form to separate from hers. It was an inky black mass, reminiscent of water in zero gravity as it pooled together on her shoulder above her clothing. Taking shape slowly, he extended himself out in front of her, turning his alien head to stare into Rey’s face. 

_ “You sicken me,” _he rasped, long tongue coming out to flick the air, saliva dripping from elongated teeth. 

She rolled her eyes, repeating her motion with an even more exaggerated moan. "Mmmmmm, sweet, sugary goodness. Nothing could ever taste better than this."

Spying a spot on the corner of her mouth, he rumbled lowly as his tongue snaked out further to lick the bit of ice cream away. _ “I can think of something,” _he replied, repeating the motion across her cheek. That long tongue kept up a slippery pace, down along her neck, up and over her temple and forehead. 

She shivered at the cool saliva left behind, at the strange mix of cold and warmth she felt as his form hovered above hers. "Kylo, didn't you just say you weren't a dog? Why do you have to lick me all over?"

She would ignore the other effect his lick had on her. If she didn't think it, he couldn't even possibly notice it, and then they could ignore it together and no one would ever have to know what a perv she was. Not that she was, of course! She just hadn't had sex in a long time and she didn't think she would now that she had a...Kylo.

_ "What? You wouldn't appreciate my commentary while you have some random male fuck you?" _he asked, bringing his face in closer to hers, his large, cloudy eyes focused solely on her. 

She scoffed at him. "What makes you think he'd be random? Maybe I'll find someone who loves me and worships me and will be with me forever? Did you ever think of that, you bloody parasite?" She bit, trying (and failing) not to look at him. Jerk symbiote.

He hummed softly, his head tilting to the side as he considered. _ “He would have to be comfortable with me, then. You are the best match for me. Were I to leave for anyone else, it would kill them and me. Only you’re able to handle me, Rey. I don’t intend to die quite yet.” _

"That's quite the thing to add to my dating profile: must be okay with alien lifeform permanently attached forever and ever," she said. She rolled her eyes. "No, thanks. I will just live with being sexually frustrated forever. I can't even masturbate without you giving commentary."

Laughing softly, a near cackling sound, he shook his head. _ "It would solve all of your problems if you would allow me to help you, but no. You would rather me be silent while I feel everything you feel, while I can see exactly what you're thinking." _

"How would that even work?" She blurted out. She should have just said no. She should have told him to shut up and eat his gross fucking Cheetos and leave her alone. But instead she thought of how that thin tongue of his felt on her neck and where else it could go and she really was going to hell, wasn't she?

_ “I would pleasure you like any normal man. I would be able to actually find your clit, too. It helps being in a woman’s mind. You’re quite fascinating, did you know that? Women think so differently than men. They’re more visual, whereas women are—” _

"I know you could do that! I mean the...um...the rest," she said. Her cheeks were burning that she was even considering this for even a second, but damn if she wasn't curious. After all, they were stuck together forever, so why not give it a shot?

_ “The rest? I’m afraid you’ll have to be more clear, Rey. I am but a dumb alien, and I know not of such Earthly things,” _he said, his voice indicating the smirk his face couldn’t really show. 

She blushed even harder, knowing he was fucking with her. He was the meanest alien in the galaxy. Why, oh why, was he hers? What cosmic karma had she accrued that this was her punishment?

"I'm referring to the actual act of heterosexual intercourse. As in, a penis penetrating a vagina," she grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest, ice cream officially forgotten in her annoyance and frustration.

_ “Ah yes,” _ he replied, as if just remembering. _ “Well, lucky for you, I can take any shape. So if you are what they call...a size queen? Then that would be right up your alley. Or right up your vagina, as you put it.” _

"You know what? Just forget it!" She snapped, throwing her hands up. She pushed up from the couch and stalked her bedroom, hating that this, of course, meant that he got to come along, too. She couldn't even get away from his horrible teasing! He was the fucking worst!

Sighing heavily, he let himself disappear back into her skin, his voice resonating again. _ “My apologies. I forget that I can get carried away at times. If you are truly curious, I am more than happy to help you in anyway I can. It’s the least I can do for attaching myself to you.” _

"No, I'm not!" She seethed. She wouldn't be curious. She would never think of that again. He was clearly just trying to mess with her and be mean to her and she didn't need to add more frustration onto her sexual frustration.

Fuming, she tore her shirt from over her head, determined to get her normal clothing off and her comfortable clothing on. "I'm going to eat so many cherries tonight that it's all you can taste," she grumbled as she shucked off her pants and underwear.

_ “It isn’t so bad when I taste you, as well,” _ he said. He was silent for a long moment before asking softly, _ “Rey?” _

"What?" She asked, her tone having considerably less bite after hearing his own tone. Still, she shed her bra with the same haste as before. She considered her options for a moment before grabbing an overly large T-shirt. It was Finn's, and large even on him, and she loved it. It was a nice reminder that someone cared.

_ “I’m sure you remember when we first...met,” _ he began slowly. _ “Do you remember what I told you?” _

She sighed. "That night was a bit rough for me. Forgive me if I don't." Placing her clothes in her hamper, she moved back into the living room to finish her ice cream.

_ "I said that while I understand this relationship is not easy, I will do my best to take care of you and to keep you happy. You help me and I help you. That is the point of a symbiotic relationship, is it not? So if this is what you need…" _ he paused, collecting his thoughts. _ "I will help you however you need." _

She took the Cheetos out of the shopping bag and set them next to her on the couch, drawing her legs up on the couch as she slowly ate. "It's fine, Kylo. I don't want you doing anything you're not interested in. That doesn't help either of us."

_ "Who says I'm not interested?" _he asked. 

"You said," she said simply.

_ "When?" _

"Aren't you going to eat your Cheetos?" She asked.

_ "After you answer me," _ he replied simply. _ "When have I said I am not interested in having sex with you, Rey?" _

"Don't say it like that!" She said, feeling the embarrassment creep even higher. "You just said helping me—can we just drop it, please? How much more embarrassed can you make me?"

_ "All right," _ he conceded reluctantly, withdrawing from the forefront of her mind. _ "Consider it dropped." _

Internally, he was frowning, still unable to understand why humans were so _ strange _when it came to intercourse. It was a basic thing of biology—reproduce to ensure the survival of the species. Some did it for pleasure, and Rey...he didn't know what Rey wanted from him. 

She ate her ice cream in something of a distracted daze, trying not to mull over it. But that proved futile and she suddenly felt like she could think of nothing but the way it feel if they were to attempt something as depraved as having sex with one another. She kept seeing flashes of it in her mind and she wondered whose perverted imagination that came from, hers or his.

"I mean, it's not like I don't want to. I...I do. I just...I mean, well, it's just...why would you want to have sex with me, anyway?" She finally asked, looking over at where he was munching away on his fake-cheesy treat.

_ "Why would I not? I may not be human, but I am still male, and I am well-aware of your beauty. Our lives are tied together for the foreseeable future, and I am quite fond of you," _ he admitted. _ "Were I human and not as I am, I would attempt to court you properly. I am not, however, and that is not fair to you. I understand if you decide not to, and should you find a partner, I assure you, I will be silent. I would prefer to be your lover, and that is unfair of me to ask." _

She stared at him, her eyes wide as saucers. "Y—you want to be my lover? Kylo, how long have you thought about this?"

_ "A while," _ he said, tongue wrapping around the Cheetos between his fingers. _ "I've always been under the impression that you despise me. That there is some underlying shred of truth to our bantering. That you wish for me to go. It hardly seemed the time to bring up the idea of being your lover." _

"I don't despise you, Kylo!" She cried, immediately feeling offended at such an accusation. She took a breath, trying to put her thoughts into words. "I don't hate _ you, _ Kylo, I hate this. I hate that we're attached and that I can never be alone in my head. I've been alone almost my whole life and having someone here for me now is both the greatest feeling and the scariest. I...I am scared you'll leave me, too, and then I'll be all alone again."

_ "Rey," _ he said, voice oddly gentle for the plethora of sharp teeth on display. _ "The only way I'll leave is when you die. And that will only be to join you. I cannot survive without you. I'm starting to realize that I don't want to, either." _ He turned his head to look at her then, a slight bit of Cheeto dust at the corner of his mouth. _ "You have helped me understand humans. Where my species had been set on destroying yours, I now find myself inexplicably drawn to a human woman. A woman that, even if I weren't a parasite, as you say, I would still want to be with." _

"Oh. Wow. I...Kylo, that was shockingly sweet. I had no idea you felt that way. Now I feel bad. I just...I dunno, you make light of all of this so often that I didn't ever imagine that you'd be serious. And, you have to admit that our wanting to be...intimate with one another is a bit, well, extremely perverse."

_ "Is it?" _ He asked, utterly serious. _ "How? Because I am not human? That I'm a parasite? That no one except for you knows that I even exist? That no one _ can _ ever know?" _

Tendrils of inky blackness rose from her shoulder to brush along the underside of her chin, stroking lightly as he gazed at her. 

"Amongst other things," she whispered. This time when she shuddered at his touch, she didn't try to hide it. She could feel her blood running hot again, now from the idea that they may really do this.

_ "Tell me," _ he pled quietly, taking on a slightly more liquid form as he shifted closer. Luckily he didn't stain her couch. He may move like water, but he didn't completely behave like it. _ "What other things?" _

"I...well...you're...you'd be cheating!" She finally grasped. "You're in my head so you know what makes me feel good simply because you can see my thoughts."

He stared at her long and hard, a slow stream of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. _ "Is that a bad thing? I would imagine it would make a relationship easier. I would never have to ask what is bothering you until you snap at me. You wouldn't have to explain anything, as I would already know. I would be able to read your body easily, be able to do _ exactly _ what you wanted." _

Tilting her face up to him, he leaned in closer, daring to trace the shape of her lips oh so lightly with the tip of his tongue. Just the _ barest _contact, hardly even a taste. 

"Have you...have you done this before? At all, I mean. With any...species?" She asked softly. She knew it was a dumb question as he clearly wasn't a virgin or whatever his species may call it, but she felt compelled to ask. After all, he knew all about her (sad) sexual history, shouldn't she know his before she spread her legs for him?

_ “Never with a human,” _ he replied, more of him emerging from within her body until he was nearly a solid form beside her, though connected down at her thigh. _ “My kind...reproducing isn’t quite how yours is. We are...regenerative. Like starfish. If part of me were to be cut off and placed in a separate location, it would grow into another of my kind, yet with a different personality. So to answer your question, no. I have not. Does that bother you? That I have no experience?” _

She looked at him, taking in his more solidified form. He both had features and didn't, as he could take whatever form he wanted. She wondered why he chose to look like this, why he made himself so much larger and broader. Even his face was more defined than usual, a long nose joining the rest of his usual features. Was this for her benefit, to lure and reassure that this could go somewhat as she expected? Or was something of this his real form? It was so hard to tell with Kylo sometimes.

"No, it doesn't. You've demonstrated, rather loudly, may I add, plenty of knowledge on the subject," she replied. "You know, I only tried that because I thought you were asleep. I wouldn't have ever tried touching myself if I knew you'd be watching and giving commentary."

_ “You watch a lot of porn,” _ he replied simply, shrugging slightly. _ “It’s easy to get the basics down just from that. Combined with you touching yourself and your past sexual experiences, it isn’t hard to pinpoint exactly what you need, Rey.” _

"You're so flippant about all of this. I half expect that you're just using me as an experiment to see if any of those words you said were true, or if they were just what you thought I wanted hear to keep me happier," she grumbled, feeling that pang of doubt in her chest. Kylo was so flippant about everything! Could this really be something he was actually serious about? Could Kylo even _ be _ serious?

_ “I am serious on few occasions, Rey. This is one of them,” _ he rasped, sliding even closer until his face was nearly touching hers. _ “For all our differences and grievances, I want you. I care for you, and I want you to care for me, too.” _

Rey smiled softly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. He felt much more solid than usual, so much more warm. So much more like this was a really good idea. A super really good idea that could be pried out of her cold dead hands because she was going to fuck an alien.

"I care very much about you, Kylo," she reassured him softly, leaning in just an inch more.

_ “Do you?” _he questioned just before sealing his mouth over hers, being oh so careful of his teeth. His lips molded to hers, conforming to fit just so, and his tongue snaked its way inside. Tasting everything she had to offer and more. 

Kissing Kylo was absolutely different than kissing anyone else, ever. There was first and foremost the teeth, which were being carefully kept in check, so she could tell. Then there were his lips, which seemed so much more plush and full now that they were against hers. And finally, there was that tongue that she had spent the last few weeks decidedly not fantasizing about being all in, over, and around her and boy, it was definitely nice.

She moaned softly and slid her tongue against his, encouraging him along. Meanwhile, she had enough forethought to move both her (mostly gone) ice cream and his Cheetos onto the side table, never once breaking their kiss. Finally free of anything that could cause interruption, she leaned more heavily into the kiss, one hand on his cheek while the other moved down to where he was still attached at her thigh.

Seeming to realize what she wanted, he shifted slightly to lean back against the couch. Using a few tendrils, he pulled her closer while at the same time forming a waist and legs for himself until she was straddling his lap. As he kissed her more, he lost a little bit of his precious control, more of himself slowly covering her body. She had spiderwebs of him traveling up her neck, stopping just under her jaw while new ones traversed down to her breasts. There, he made sure to tease at her nipples, allowing himself to grow cooler as he flicked over them. 

Realizing that she was just as eager as he was, he fed her more of himself, his tongue slipping further into her mouth until he was nearly positive she was going to start choking on it. Only then did he pull back a bit, a deep growl of arousal vibrating through him and against her skin. 

She gasped to feel him _ everywhere. _ It wasn't like the times when he tried to assume control of her body, when he was wrapped all around and suffocating her underneath. No, this was far more targeted. It felt like he wanted them to merge as one in a far more intimate way, like he needed to feel her against every part of him. And he had a lot of parts.

"God, Kylo," she moaned, arching her back to the motions at her breasts. She was already feeling far too hot under the collar and she was simply wearing a t-shirt.

_ “Take it off,” _ he urged, the sound more gentle than he felt. _ “I want to see all of you. So pretty, and just for me.” _

He kissed along her neck, tongue trailing along while the pieces of him parted in his search to get to her golden skin. Another part of him teased along her inner thigh, gliding along the silky smooth skin in an upwards path to her wet heat. 

She nodded, hands flying to the hem in an instant. She tugged it up and off, flinging it behind her. She was panting as she looked down at him, looking into his eyes. "Just yours," she promised. "Touch me like I'm yours."

Not needing to be told again, he picked her up, moving her to be laid against the edge of the couch. She was on her knees on the floor, her chest pressed against the cushions as he travelled down her spine and behind her. 

_ “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Rey,” _ he instructed, hardly showing any embarrassment or anxiety that teenage boys did before ever having sex. _ “Tell me how you want me to touch you.” _

Bits of wet blackness oozed down her lower back, over the curve of her rear and down below until he was hovering so close to where he could tell she wanted him. How fast did she want him to move? Quick and hard, fucking her roughly until she came? Or slow and tender, taking his time until she was too amped up to take it anymore?

She whimpered, wriggling in the position he'd placed her in. She tried to arch into his touch, to instruct without words or thought. She was almost scared by how quickly lust had clouded her mind, but she had a feeling she was feeling his, too.

"Can you—um—will you...your tongue," she asked, her forehead dropped to the cushions in embarrassment. "I want it on me and...in me."

Smiling slowly, a devilish thing, he nodded to himself, extending his arms out to place his hands on each side of her ass. 

He leaned over her body, bringing his mouth close to her ear and hissed, _ “You want to feel my tongue? I wonder what you’ll do when it _ is _ inside you.” _

It took hardly any effort to move further back so that he was connected to her calves. He shrank down to fit comfortably, his breath hot against her as he leaned in and took a heady whiff. _ “You smell _ delicious,” he purred, teasing the tip of his tongue along the inner crease where her thigh met her lips. _ “And you taste delicious, too.” _

He’d gotten just a hint of her sweetness, just a drop of what it would be like to lick her thoroughly. 

"Kylo," she whimpered pitifully. It was hardly a conscious thought as she spread her thighs further and arched up more, even knowing that he could easily adapt to any position at all. They could be in a car and he could still fuck her comfortably. Shit. Now she was even wetter thinking of that.

He chuckled against her, laving his tongue more determinedly against her. He swiped it from clit to slit, mixing her juices with his saliva. _ “I should also warn you…” _ he said as he lapped at her clit. When he spoke again, it was purely in her head. _ “My saliva acts as an aphrodisiac.” _

She cried out as an orgasm suddenly rocked her to her core, her entire body seizing as it ripped her to shreds. Her nails were clawed into the cushion, her eyes squeezed tight so hard as her mouth fell open. As she came back to, she was aware that he was still back there, licking her as if her whole world hadn't completely upended.

"You...cheating...alien!" She whined through her panting. Her hips followed his motions and she briefly wished he had hair so she could tug it. "You're _ always _ licking me! How—fuck!—how long has th—uh!!—is been your pl—plan!?"

He paused for a moment, still touching her cunt, and grinned widely, a truly devious thing. _ "I have been quite curious as to how you would react were I to have direct contact with your cunt. It has no effect when I lick your face because my fluids aren't coming into contact with yours. But here—" _He plunged his tongue deep inside of her in one rough thrust, curving it to explore every single crevice within her sweet body. 

She'd gifted him with more lubrication, more of her divine taste, and it made him feel a bit hazy, a bit like his mind was disconnected as he unfocused. When he was satisfied with what he found inside of her, he pulled back and thrust back in, pushing deeply to make her body take the wider part of his tongue. 

Her vision whited out for just a moment and she wondered if maybe it was another orgasm so soon. When she was able to comprehend thoughts, she realized that it was merely the direct contact with her g-spot causing stars to dance before her eyes. And holy _ fuck _ that tongue.

"Fuck, Kylo, fuck, fuck, _ fuck!" _ she cried out. She tried her best to match his thrusts, moving her hips to chase his motions, but it was hard to focus on anything except how her cunt felt. She was going to come again, she knew it wasn't far off.

He was relentless, fucking her with his tongue as he slid his hands up to hold her hips in place. While he was glad she was enjoying herself enough to seek more out, he wanted her kept firmly in place, unable to move. Unable to get away from him as he gave her exactly what she seemed to want so desperately. 

Her orgasm was so close—he could _ feel _the way her body began to tremble, how her walls squeezed around him. In the back of his mind, he wondered how many times she would end up coming from this. His saliva was guaranteed to make her keep coming as long as he kept touching her, and as it built up, it would only get stronger, until she was practically one giant quivering mess as orgasm after orgasm tore through her, one right after the other. 

He wondered if she would only want his tongue to fuck her or if she wanted other things, as well. He _ would _ask, but his mouth was rather occupied. 

She hardly recognized the pathetic sounds she was making, her poor body pushed to its absolute limit and loving it. Her voice sounded so high pitched as she panted and cried, forced to hold still by the creature giving her so much pleasure. She was pretty sure she was going to fall apart, she was going to melt into a pile of goo and Kylo would be the only thing keeping them together. Somehow, that thought didn't bother her. As long as she got to be with him, who cared who was in control? And he was most certainly in control now.

She came with another silent shout, her breath robbed from her lungs as all sight and sound fell away. She was left shaking, her body spasming all over as she tried to climb her way back to some semblance of consciousness.

"Kylo, please, I'm—it's too—pause?" She panted. It felt more than fantastic, but her clit needed a break or it was going to break. She'd heard about women killing the nerve endings with Hitachi wands and she definitely didn't want that.

Withdrawing slowly, making sure to give each part of her another thorough swipe on his exit. 

While she caught her breath, he slid up along the length of her spine and up to her shoulder where he licked slowly along her cheek. 

_ “You’re so beautiful when you come,” _ he purred, turning his head to nuzzle her softly. _ “Are you all right?” _

She chuckled breathlessly at his tender nuzzle, returning it without a thought. "I'm more than okay. That was...insane. Good insane. The type of good insane only you can be." She fell back to resting on her heels, her thighs still twitching in the aftershocks. She looked at him, curious. "How can I make you feel that good?"

He hummed softly, considering as he mentally ran through the options. _ "I have thousands of nerve endings everywhere—were I to…"_

He trailed off, slipping off of her shoulder to her back as he reformed into the most humanoid figure he could take. He was large—like a man who worked hard his entire life—very tall, very muscled. His "legs" were connected to her still, always keeping a point of contact as he loomed above her. _ "I feel that I can center them to resemble a human male's cock, if that is what you prefer." _

She looked over her shoulder and felt heat rush through her anew at how large he had made himself. Now she was absolutely certain that he was tapping into some unknown lust she had for a man who looked like that, digging into the furthest reaches of her subconscious to find the shape most desired by her, because holy shit.

"Can I suck your cock?" she found herself asking before she realized it.

At her request, he had a moment to wonder if she knew what she was asking. If not, she would soon find out.

_ “Are you sure you can?” _he replied as he formed that part of him next, a thick appendage appearing between his legs. It was quite sizeable, one he intended to stretch her thoroughly with as he had seen in her mind. To see her try to fit her lips around him, though. That was something entirely different. 

Her eyes lit with a fire of indignation. "Of course I can! Get up here," she demanded, patting the cushion she had only so recently clawed and cried into. "I refuse to let this be a one-sided thing. It makes me feel more like an experiment to you. So if you can give me a couple mind blowing orgasms, I am going—wait, can you orgasm?"

_ “I don’t know,” _ he admitted quietly. _ “I’ve never tried.” _

"Well, we'll see, won't we," she said, even more determined now. "I want you to feel good, Kylo. I want to show you how much I care about you. So come here and let me suck your cock before it destroys me for anyone else ever again," she smirked.

Unable to help but let his mouth grin even wider at her words of encouragement, he stepped closer to her, _ “Even if I can’t orgasm, I can still make sure you choke on it.” _

He grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her towards him, his cock hard and ready, thick veins running along the sides. He prodded it at her lips, no shame as he rubbed himself along her soft skin. 

She held his murky gaze as she licked along the shaft, surprised to find that it actually felt like a real man's cock. There was even a slightly salty taste, which surprised her because, in all honesty, she was expecting Cheeto dust. She moaned at the back of her throat as she slid her tongue along him.

"Is that what you want, Kylo? Do you want to see me choking on you? Gagging until there are tears running down my face?" She asked, bringing a hand up to softly pump him.

_ “Yes,” _ he rasped, stuttering breaths coming from him as he gazed down at her. His tongue curled in the air like it had a mind of its own. Having an idea, he bent down slightly, just enough to let it extend out further to drag along her face. Slow, deliberate swipes that matched the ones she was giving him. It was a new sensation to have someone stroke him like this. To touch him so intimately. It was one thing to coexist with a host, to live inside them and feed on them, but it was another thing entirely to be so _ intimate. _To having no purpose but pleasure, and Kylo was drawn to it.

_ “I want to slide down your throat. I want to see your face as you take me down, when you feel me inside you, filling you up until you can’t breathe. And then, when you’re on the edge of passing out, I’ll ease up on you. I’ll pull back just enough for you to orient yourself, and then I’ll fuck your throat,” _he whispered in her ear, dipping the tip of his tongue inside for the briefest moment. 

"Promise?" She purred before opening wide and engulfing him. She wouldn't dare close her eyes as she slid her lips down his cock, aroused even further to see the look on his face as she dragged her tongue along his nerve endings. She could almost, just almost, get all the way to base at her first attempt, which spurned her on to wanting to get it on the next. He really did fill her mouth so completely, all the way down her throat, and she could already feel the tears prickling. 

As she came back off him, she moved her hips back and dragged her teeth along him, a gentle but deliberate scrape, needing to see what he liked. She wanted him to like it. She had never liked giving blowjobs the handful of times she had in the past, but she was a fan now. She'd do anything for him.

He hissed in response, tightening his grip on her hair to encourage her on. He _ liked _ teeth. _ “God, you look like such a little slut on your knees, unable to choke down your alien’s cock fast enough. Just a bit more—like that—yessssss.” _

It only took a few more pumps of her hand to have him moving himself along with her, short little thrusts that turned into longer strokes. His hand turned to claws in her hair, his control slipping ever so slightly as his more animalistic side came out. His mouth opened in a menacing snarl, more saliva dripping out as he watched her with rapt fascination. Bringing his other hand down, he held her head in place as he began to fuck her throat in earnest, being careful of her mortal body, but absolutely making good on his promise. 

Each slide of his cock into her mouth was hot and wet and he couldn’t get enough of it, each nerve on fire with the contact. He had the passing thought that perhaps he _ could _orgasm. He wasn’t sure what would happen when and if he did, but he was curious. 

It was becoming hard to keep her eyes open as she held still and let him fuck her mouth. Her vision was watery and she wanted so badly to close her eyes and let them spill but there was no way she was going to miss any of this. There was something so arousing about seeing him go to his darker side, in knowing that she was the reason he was losing control like he was. She was high on the knowledge that she could make him feel as good as he made her feel and, as she gagged freely around the cock in her mouth, she knew she'd do this again and again if he asked.

_ “Fuck,” _ he snarled and snapped, nearly thrashing above her as he felt something building and building deep within himself. He knew then that he was indeed going to be able to orgasm, and he wanted nothing more than to share it with her. _ “Stand up!” _

He yanked her to her feet, twisting her around until her back was pressed to his front, and he was leaning over her, his body tangling around hers, tendrils of himself sliding over her arms and legs to grab her and hold her still. 

She brought a hand up to tug his head forward, pressing her forehead to his as she arched into that last inch of the inky blackness touching her. It was incredibly electrifying, she felt like she could burn alive and she'd thank him for it.

"Fuck me, Kylo, please. I need it. I need you. I want you. I love you. Fucking _ please,” _she babbled as she tried to squirm into him, to get him where she needed him to be the most.

A hiss escaped him as he heard her reduced to such a state, saying everything running through her head. Whether or not she actually loved him, he would delve into later. For now, she wanted to be fucked, and he would do his best to give her exactly what she wanted.

He tightened himself around her, making it harder for her to thrash, and he slid his body along hers, blackness stretching out across her skin like vines. And when he had her positioned exactly how he wanted her, he pulled back ever so slightly and looked down to watch himself press into her. 

The fit was tight at first, her body so tight it was nearly impossible, and he paused, giving her a moment to adjust before he slipped in just a bit further. She was so warm and wet, her body so soft and strangely welcoming, even despite the size issue. It felt like coming home. He could claim her like this now. He could give something back to her instead of just being a parasite. 

That thought spurred him on and he slammed into her the rest of the way, an inhuman sound coming from him. 

"Kylo!" She cried out in surprise, feeling him filling her so completely. "Holy shit, you're so--fuck!" She tried to writhe, to move her hips or her thighs to gain some sense of friction, as the pure sensation of him filling her so completely was an unbearable pleasure.

_“Rey,” _he growled back, fighting the urge to move until he was sure she was ready. Already, he’d pushed perhaps a bit too far, but she didn’t sound like she was complaining. Lowering his head to rest beside hers, he licked at the corner of her mouth, intent on filling her mouth and her cunt. And perhaps, one day soon, he could also fill her ass, too. 

He found he liked that idea a great deal, and a shiver of pleasure raced down his spine. _ “Open, Rey. I want to fill you everywhere I can,” _he coaxed with another swipe over her lips. 

She eagerly obliged, willing to do anything he wanted. He was already doing this for her, although she knew that it wasn't just for her. He seemed like he genuinely wanted this, same as she did. He had been more than correct when he told her that her body was the best match for his.

As he withdrew his cock from between her thighs, he gripped her hips hard to steady her, to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt when he eventually picked up the pace. 

He waited perhaps a fraction of a second when barely the tip of him was inside of her before he surged forward again, both with his hips and his tongue. He took her body brutally, without mercy, while his tongue slid into her mouth and nearly down her throat. She tasted amazing, and her body felt so wonderful and he truly could not seem to remember why they had waited so long to do this. 

Fucking her hard and fast, he alternated thrusts between his cock and his tongue, filling her cunt while her mouth was empty and vice versa. As he pumped into her, powerful strokes that sent the sounds of slapping skin into the air, more of him slid against her, molding around her body and pulling her back against him. It covered her like webs, across her breasts and stomach, up the sides of her face to stop just at her jaw line. 

When Rey had sex with human men, the few times she had, she liked to take on a more dominant role. This was mostly because most of her sexual encounters were a bit on the lazy side, guys just excited to be near a pretty girl but with no idea what to do with her, so she had to take charge of her own pleasure. She had no problems riding them, and no issue with snaking a hand down to punch her own clit to get herself there. Her past lovers never knew how to hit the right spots so she did it herself.

Things, clearly, were different with Kylo. She was completely at his mercy, a ragdoll to be fucked and filled at his desire, and she fucking _ loved _ it. His webbing touched everywhere she needed, the sensation of him covering her nipples bringing on her third orgasm of the night. She screamed out as best she could around the tongue in her throat, loving that she could taste him and feel him filling her. She didn't even mind the Cheeto taste, which she attributed to the orgasming. It was clearly blinding her but she didn't care. She had Kylo between her thighs and in her mouth and all over her body and fuck if she wasn't going to come again.

_ “That’s it,” _ he whispered in her mind, his mouth too occupied to use for little else than claiming hers. _ “II can feel exactly where you need me, Rey. Exactly where you need to be touched to make you scream.” _ One tendril found its way down the front of her body to between her legs, sliding down against her clit. It pulled back just enough to become finger-like in shape, pressing into it and circling quickly. _ “Come again for me, Rey. I can feel everything you feel, and when you come, I will, too.” _

He snarled into their lewd form of kiss, his body moving until her chest was pressed into the nearest wall, his form behind her keeping her locked in place as he forced her to just take it, to make sure that she had nowhere to go to escape from her next orgasm. 

Feeling the cold wall smashed against her warm face elicited a thrill down her spine, heating her up further. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on the sensations but there were just so _ many _ that her brain was having a hard time choosing just one. She felt exhausted and exhilarated, the first three orgasms having taken a lot out of her, but her body buzzed for more. She needed to feel him coming inside her, she was desperate to feel it filling her womb and dripping down her thighs. She wanted to suck his cock after this was done, to clean him off and thank him for what he was doing to her. If she lived, of course, as he seemed determined to split her in half. But Kylo, her dear, precious symbiote, would put her back together. She knew it.

This strange sensation was building further in him, threatening to overflow with nowhere else to go except inside of her. He nearly crushed her completely with the ferocity of his thrusts, and he had a moment to pause and make sure he hadn’t accidentally broken her pelvis. Nothing felt wrong, which he was satisfied by, and he slammed hard into her once, twice, three more times until whatever it was erupted and he moaned, a low, rattly sound that vibrated along his body. Warmth shot through every nerve ending and he trembled as he came, hot spurts of dark liquid that began to fill her up and dribble down her thighs. He had thought if he came, it would be white like most other species, but apparently biology had something different in mind. 

_ “Rey,” _ he whispered roughly, rubbing his cheek against hers as he slipped his tongue from her mouth. _ “That was incredible.” _

Rey nodded deftly, panting hard as her fourth and final orgasm rocked her far more than the others had. She felt impossibly weak, and she was sure that if she weren't attached to another creature, she would have crumbled. Her whole body was shaking, but she had enough sense left to nuzzle at his head, her panting turning into kittenish mewls as she tried to remember the basics of being a human, such as breathing.

"Kylo—I—you—I—" she attempted weakly, her head too fuzzy for real words.

Carefully, he maneuvered her so she was leaning against the sofa and withdrew from the larger form he'd taken. Merging part of himself back within her skin, he moved around to her opposite shoulder and stroked her cheek softly with the tip of his claws. 

_ "I didn't hurt you, did I?" _he asked softly, in a voice far too gentle for a creature like him.

"Just my—just my desire to ever be with _ anyone _ else a-again," she panted, a silly smile on her lips. "Kylo, I feel so—so euphoric. High, I think." She'd only been a few times, years ago in college, but even that couldn't match this feeling. It was like her blood was replaced with endorphins and she was now nothing but a floaty cloud.

_ "I think that's the point of an orgasm, is it not?" _ he replied, before asking, _ "You want to be with me? As a lover or as a partner?" _

She looked up at him, searching his dark eyes. "As your lover, Kylo. I meant it when I said I love you, even if your only eat Cheetos and annoy the shit out of me when I'm at work. You attached yourself to all of me, my heart included. I don't even mind if you can't reciprocate the feelings, I know it's not really what your species does, but...well...at least I know you won't cheat on me." It was a lame joke, but the sinking in her chest as she realized how dead of an end this may be forced her to make it less awkward, thereby increasing the maximum awkwardness. Great.

_ "Rey…" _ he whispered softly, more a growl than anything else, _ "My kind does not experience love often. It is a somewhat foreign concept, but I feel it through you. I understand it more. I understand how love makes humans do crazy things that I would not otherwise grasp. And most of all, I know because I feel it too. I would do whatever you asked me to, because I love you. I only worry that you will grow tired of not being in a relationship with another human." _

"I don't think another human could ever make me feel like you can, Kylo." She relaxed into the couch, still boneless and incredibly sated. One hand came up to caress his cheek, hardly conscious of the movement. "I never imagined having kids, I'm too fucked up to think I could ever raise them properly. And I think being physically attached is a lot more intimate than being married. The government has no place in any of this."

_ "So I'll be taking your last name, then?" _ he asked, the imitation of a smirk at the corners of his mouth. _ "Although, if this is to work, then I will need to seek an alternate host when you visit a medical professional in the event you need an MRI or CAT scan. The frequency is damaging to me." _

"Kylo, are you suggesting that you are going to fuck me into some serious bodily harm?" She gasped.

He let out a rasping cackle as he slid his tongue out along her face again. _ "I promise nothing, my love. Except orgasms. I can promise many of those." _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by drawings from the _amazing_ Afterblossom!
> 
> [Drawing 1](http://i65.tinypic.com/mrzn76.jpg)
> 
> [Drawing 2](http://i65.tinypic.com/2uxwftg.jpg)
> 
> [Drawing 3](http://i63.tinypic.com/34r69o0.jpg)
> 
> [Drawing 4](http://i65.tinypic.com/j7yg50.jpg)
> 
> [Drawing 5](http://i67.tinypic.com/f0zs03.jpg)
> 
> [Drawing 6](http://i65.tinypic.com/xctzba.jpg)


End file.
